


Bottled up Secrets

by Accendere



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi and Futaba are half-siblings, Akechi is a good boi, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accendere/pseuds/Accendere
Summary: Akira gets turned into a child from a Shadow's spell and the Phantom Thieves take care of him while they wait for him to return to normal. As they do, they learn some things that he hid for a long time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting new ideas in my head when I'm supposed to be focusing on my other stories~!

Whenever the kid said that they would go to Mementos (Wherever the hell that is...), he always expected him to come home alone with his cat, looking like he just got hit by a truck.

Just before evening, his group of friends came by looking very nervous like Futaba usually is when she's with strangers. They were obviously hiding something as he sees them huddled up together.

When they finally revealed what—no, _who_ — it was, Sojiro nearly damn hell dropped the glass he was cleaning.

Akira became a kid.

As well as wearing his clothes which are far too damn big for his size.

It took Sojiro all his might not to freak out and yell, so instead he just pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh.

"What the hell happened...?"

Goro and the Nijima girl had explained that Akira had been turned into a child by a Shadow, which Futaba had described as a "status ailment", and they thought that he would probably return to normal once they come back from the real world but obviously it didn't work.

"I did some checking with Necro and I can assure you the Akira will return to normal after some time." Futaba assured.

" _How_ long exactly?" Sojiro asks.

Futaba just shrugged, which only amplified his worries, "Not very long."

Sojiro let out another sigh, "I see. Then, we'll just have to wait. Anyway, how is he ever since he turned into a kid?"

"Um, Sojiro... about that..." Goro trailed off.

All of them slowly locked their gaze at the current child form of their leader, who was silently looking down while sitting on the booth, making them unable to see his eyes.

"He hasn't said a single word." Yusuke told him.

"Honestly, it kinda worries me. He isn't  _this_ quiet." Ann remarked. That is true, their leader always made humorous and snappy comments even in dangerous situations to the point they often wondered if he even took most things seriously.

"Maybe he was like this when he was a child!" Haru suggested.

Makoto nodded in agreement, "True. Considering that he doesn't seem to recognize us and doesn't act the way he usually is, it may be possible that his personality was reverted as well."

"So... what do we do now?" Ryuji asks.

"While we wait, I'll call Kawakami that he's sick so that it wouldn't draw suspicion." Sojiro suggested.

Makoto nodded, "That may be the best way. Thank you, Boss."

"I wanna babysit him!" Futaba childishly exclaimed.

"Sojiro, is it alright for him to live in our house?" Goro asks.

Sojiro nodded, "Sure. We can't have a kid living in the attic."

They stopped their conversation when they heard purring and turned their gazes towards Morgana, whose fur is getting gently stroked by Akira.

"I think we should get him some clothes first." Ann said.

"Don't worry, I think I still have some of my old clothes which will fit him." Goro replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't expect for this story to get so many hits in such a short time!

Akira hasn't said a single word yet.

He was silent the whole time on the way to the Sakura house. He barely looked at them in the eye and was holding Morgana close. Futaba wanted to hold him, but he flinched when she tried to reach out to him, yet his expression still remained the same as ever.

Once they got inside the Sakura household, Futaba flopped down onto the living room couch and stretched.

"Ah~!, what a long day!" She said.

"Indeed. Who would've thought that a Shadow had a spell like that?" Goro noted.

"Uh... guys."

The two teenagers turned to their adoptive father, who was pointing towards the entrance. When they looked over to the direction of the door, they see Akira still standing on the doorway while holding Morgana, who was meowing at him in confusion.

"Hey, what's wrong? Go inside!" Morgana asked.

"..."

Goro carefully approached him so that the boy wouldn't shy away, "It's okay, you can step inside."

"..."

Akira took his large shoes off and took a step inside.

"...Uh..."

"..."

All of them, including Morgana, didn't know what to say within this awkwardness.

"I'll go get something for him to wear."

Goro strolled off to his room to find his old clothes. Meanwhile, Futaba dragged Akira further in the living room and put him down onto the couch and that's when they finally saw something new.

It's not really a change in his expression but they could clearly see a hint of confusion on his face and even more when he started to look around him, mainly the couch, before turning back to them with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Looking at him directly now, Futaba can now clearly see the full view of his face and expressions. Earlier, his head was always lowered and she couldn't tell what kind of expressions he's making but she's pretty sure it was the same blank look that he had the entire time.

She couldn't help but be reminded of herself whenever she sees that blank look and his rather lifeless eyes. Why did she think that? Do they have some similarities that she's not aware of?

He caught her attention from her thoughts when he went back to stroking Morgana, who still purred. The scene is really cute in her eyes. Their fearless and reliable leader in a child's form softly petting the cartoonish-looking cat that may as well be their group's mascot.

And yet...

What is this uneasiness...?

"I'm back."

Goro brought some neatly folded clothes that are still in good shape despite being inside the same cabinet for years now. Her adoptive brother had very little sense of fashion for a famous celebrity, as most of his clothes when not working are plain as hell that some of them don't even have any sort of design or even a text print on them!

The Sakuras watched as Goro knelt down to Akira's height as the boy looked at him blankly and stopped petting Morgana. It was just a second, they clearly saw Akira flinched when the teenager gently placed a hand on his frizzy head, his eyes widening in seeming uncertainty, and the Detective Prince immediately pulled away his hand.

"Hey, it's okay. We just need to change your clothes. They're too big for you." Goro assured him, completely aware that the young boy is uncomfortable with their contact.

Considering how big his clothes are on him, he's sure that Akira would struggle getting them off and would require help.

Knowing that he wouldn't respond (considering that he still hasn't said a single word), Goro started pulling his black jacket off but it wasn't even halfway yet he suddenly stopped.

Sojiro looked at him worriedly at the sudden stillness of his actions, "Hey, what's the matter?"

Morgana's eyes were wide as saucers and it made Futaba both curious and really worried at the same time due to her uneasiness earlier. She looked over Goro's shoulder and gasped, her hands clamping her mouth.

Now concerned, Sojiro made his way towards his adoptive children and ward to see what made them rendered speechless and halted in his tracks the moment he finally got a glimpse of  _it_.

The half of the black jacket was now off when they finally could see the full view of Akira's small arm.

Which were covered in black and purple spots as well as thin, deep, dark linings from the wrist all the way to the elbow.

"W-What the hell...?"

Goro quickly took jacket off of him and all of them went completely pale when they saw that the other arm had the same exact injuries on it.

Are there more within his white shirt...?

Immediately, Goro covered Akira with the black jacket and picked him up as Morgana jumped onto his shoulder while gazing at their young leader in deep concern. Goro turned to the Sakuras and they already knew what he was going to say.

"Call everyone! We need to get him to the clinic now!"


End file.
